Nightmare
by Burning Fate
Summary: Commander Kate Shepard is having a very bad dream that has to do with Grunt. But to her, it feels so real! How will Grunt react to the question she has been wanting to ask him?


Shepard took the elevator down to the engine room to go talk to Grunt in the cargo hold. She had a few questions for him. She walked into the small room.

"Shepard." Grunt…grunted.

"Grunt. I have some questions I want to ask you."

"What?"

"I don't know how to really say this but…How do krogans have sex?"

"Uhhh…"

'Oh my god. Why did I have to ask?'

"Well….hm….why did you come ask me?"

"Because you're a krogan. Duh!" He looks up at her and smiles.

"Maybe I could show you." He takes a step towards her as she takes a step back. Her whole face flushed.

"Um I don't think I want that." She had bumped her back on the metal wall. The krogan was now face to face with her once more. He grabbed her by the wrists and held them against the wall.

"Ah! I like Garrus!"

"Heh. You're funny when you turn red." He moved his face closer to hers.

"Oh dear god!" She knees him right in the crotch.

"Ah damn it!" He releases Shepard and falls to the floor. Shepard quickly runs to the elevator and frantically presses the button to go up to the crew deck. The doors close and the elevator starts to move upwards. When it stopped she ran out and darted to the room that Garrus was in. When she ran through the door Garrus turned around.

"Nice to see you Shepard. How has your day been?"

"Lock the door!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" He presses a button on the control panel and the door closes and locks. "What's wrong with you Shepard?" She quickly puts her arms around Garrus and he does the same.

"I was almost raped!"

"What? By who!"

"I just went down to the cargo hold to talk to Grunt to ask him a few….questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Ummm…..I wanted to ask him…how krogans….did 'stuff'."

"Stuff? …..Oh. That stuff."

"You're so smart. But still! It freaked me out cause then he said," she changes her voice a little bit too sound kind of like a little, yet manly, boy, 'Well if you want I could show you Shepard.' And then he kept on moving towards me and I kept on moving back and then I ran into the wall and he held me against it!"

"That damn krogan! But wait, I would think that he would easily over power you. How did you get him to let go?"

"So many questions! I kicked him in his jewels!"

"What are jewels? Is that a thing that humans say?" he takes one arm away from Shepard and cups his chin as he starts to think.

"Oh. My. God. It is what we say that is short for crotch!"

"Oh wow. He's going to be really pissed off about that."

"I know! I'm so scared! Please help me!" He gently strokes her hair.

"It's okay. I won't let him do anything to you."

"Thanks Garr Bear."

"Yeah okay. I hate it though when you call me that."

"I know."

"Then why do you call me that?"

"Because I love to tease you." He let out a sigh. "Right." They release each other. "But you have to come with me where ever I go today! For Grunt will be watching my every move!"

"Why don't you just stay in here?"

"Because! I don't like to stand in one place for to long! And, if you come be my manly bodyguard I'll repay you tonight. So how about it?" Garrus's face flushed red.

"Um, o-okay." The two of them walked out of the small room together, side by side. They get into the elevator and go up to the Bridge. They walk into the lab where Mordin is standing.

"Hiya Mordy!"

"Ah, Shepard. Nice to see you. And Garrus."

"Mordin, I need advice. What do I do if I pissed off a krogan?"

"Why would anyone do such a stupid thing? Krogan would hunt them done and most likely kill them. Why do you ask?"

"Uhhh….Because I pissed off Grunt." Mordin slowly looked up at her then ran to her side and quickly grabbed her by the collar of her uniform with both hands and shook her back and forth rapidly. "Why would you do that! Is that your death wish!" Garrus grabs Shepard and pulls her out of Mordin's clutch. "My apologies Shepard. Don't know what got into me."

"It's okay." She moaned with swirled eyes.

"Why would you want to make krogan angry?"

"He had me up against the wall!"

"Why?"

"I asked him how krogan's had sex! That's all!"

"Oh my. I see. Hm. Well then. There is nothing you can do really. Stay as far away as you can from krogan."

"Okay then. Thanks for the advice." She grabs Garrus's hand and runs out of the room.

She stops in front of the elevator. She looks up into Garrus's eyes.

"I'm scared!" She buried her face into his armored chest.

"As long as I'm around he won't get near you. There's nothing to worry about." The elevator door opens and Grunt is standing in it.

"There you are!" He walks out. Garrus puts Shepard behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Shepard and I have a little unfinished business to attend to." Garrus turns his head and whispers to Shepard, "Run to Mordin's lab and don't come out. Lock the doors." She darts to the lab and locks the doors once inside. She runs over to the other doors and locks them to. Then she runs to Mordin.

"Shepard. Why are you here?"

"He found me Mordin! I'm scared out of my mind!" She almost starts to cry just by thinking of what might happen to Garrus. Mordin puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Will be okay. You are safe here. If krogan finds way through doors, I shoot him." He holds up his pistol.

"Poor Garrus. He's out there! All alone! With a murderous rapist!" She unlocks the door going to the weapons room and runs to Jacob.

"Shepard. I didn't expect you to come here."

"Jacob! Garrus needs help!"

"Settle down Shepard! What happened?"

"Grunt tried to rape me! And now Garrus is trying to protect me from him! Please! You have to go out there and help him!"

"Don't worry Commander! I'll handle the situation!" He runs out of the room with a shotgun on his back just incase. Shepard runs back over to the lab and locks the door.

"I wonder if Garrus is okay." She starts praying and then is interrupted by something beating at the door. "Wah!" She yelled in fear as she thought of Grunt.

"Stay here Shepard." Mordin moved to the door with his pistol loaded and ready to fire. He opened the door and walked to the next locked one that someone was beating at. "Who's there?" Shepard was in the back of the lab by the hole that lead down into the engine room. She was ready to jump in if it was Grunt. She didn't care if the landing hurt her she just didn't want to be caught by that krogan. As she looked at the door Mordin was by she saw a hand start to pry it open slowly. It was Grunt.

"Garrus! Jacob!" she saw then that they had been beaten by the krogan as they were unconscious on the cold metal floor.

"Shepard! Get out of here!" yelled Mordin. Grunt grabbed his head and slammed him into the wall. Mordin was now unconscious. Grunt started to walk towards Shepard. She was scared, oblivious to anything else but Grunt. She froze, watching him get closer and closer.

'No. Please! Someone. Anyone. Help!' Grunt was so close now. Just a couple of inches away.

"Shepard. Heh heh heh." Just by hearing him laugh like that made her snap out of it. She jumped down the hole that lead into to the engine room. Grunt looked down into it. "Damn it!" He ran to the elevator and headed for the engine room as well. Jack was sitting in her room reading files about Cerberus. She could hear a faint yell coming from the hole above her head. She looked up.

"What the hell?" The yelling got louder and louder.

"Ahhhhh!" Shepard fell right on top of Jack.

"Shepard, what the hell are you doing playing around in there!"

"I'm not playing around!" She stood up and helped Jack to her feet.

"What are you doing then?" Shepard put her arms around Jack.

"Please. Help me." Shepard said almost crying. Jack patted her on the back. "Sis, (they were such good friends now that they called each other sisters. Who would ever guess?) what's wrong with you?"

"It's Grunt. He's…..He's trying to-." She paused.

"Trying to do what?"

"Have his way with me…" They release each other.

"He's trying to rape you! Don't worry! I won't let that happen! What the fuck made him decide that he wanted to hurt you like that!"

"I asked him how krogan's had sex and then he got all touchy feely." Jack grabbed her hand cannon off of the table.

"Where is he?" They both heard the elevator stop. Monstrous sounding footsteps were heard coming out of it. It shook both of the humans with every step.

"Ah! That's him! It has to be!" Jack hid Shepard in the very back of her room. Stay down. She was ready to shoot. She saw Grunt's shadow. He was coming down the stairs. She saw his foot and shot at it. She missed by at least half an inch.

"Stay out of here!" He walked down the stairs and spotted Jack. He pulled out a gas grenade and threw it at her. It was full of knock out gas. Jack fell to her knees and coughed. Grunt walked over to Jack and looked down at her. She looked up at him wincing out of one eye with her mouth covered. She lifted her hand as it started to glow blue with biotic power.

"Damn….you." Grunt stepped on her wrist and broke it.

"Ah!" She yelled, and then was knocked out by the gas. Grunt knew that Shepard was in this room. And he knew where she was.

"Come on out Shepard. I can see you bunched up in there." She slowly stands up and moves back one step with tears rolling down her face.

'Garrus. You said you wouldn't let him hurt me. Please, please! Save me.' Grunt walked up to her. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as more and more tears started to crawl out.

"Please Grunt! Don't hurt me!"

"It's too late for that Shepard." He grabbed her by the wrists again and threw them against the metal.

"Ah! No, no, no! I'll do anything! Just please don't!" She heared a noise coming from outside of the room.

"Heh heh heh. It's just you and me now Shepard."

"Somebody please save me!" Her payers were answered as someone had appeared behind Grunt and thrown him off of her. It was Garrus.

"Oh Garrus! I was so scared! I thought you were really hurt!" He placed her behind him with his arms behind his back.

"Garrus?" Grunt stood up and gave Garrus a look that made him think he was going to lose his life just to protect Shepard.

'It will all be worth it if I can just protect her.'

"Dammit, you freakin turian! I'll kill you!" Shepard placed her arms around Garrus and started crying more than ever.

"Grunt stop! Just listen to reason. Do you really want to hurt Shepard like this?"

"…..No."

"Then why are you doing this? It isn't like you." came Shepard's shaky voice from behind the turian.

"You see what you've done? Look at how scared she is now." Grunt's face expression changed.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Well until you get over the feeling of raping Shepard, just stay away from her."  
"Okay." Grunt walked out of Jacks room and walked back to his.

"Oh Garrus! Thank you so much!" He turns around and wraps his arms around her waist. "I told you that I wouldn't let him hurt you." He lent down and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for about a whole minute.

"I feel weak." Shepard managed to get out those words. Garrus picked her up in his arms and carried her to the elevator where they kissed again. Shepard couldn't do much because she had been running around all day today. Once the elevator stopped Garrus walked out with Shepard in his arms into her headquarters. He laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in. As he turned his back Shepard grabbed his hand. He looked back at her.

"I…still have to repay you."

"No. You're too weak right now. You need your rest."

"Don't go."

"Fine then. I will stay here with you." He got up into bed with her and put an arm around her waist.

"That feels better." She grabbed his hand and held it.

"Shepard, I'm sorry for what happened today…Shepard?" She had fallen asleep. All of a sudden she felt someone shaking her by the shoulders.

"Shepard, wake up." Came Garrus's voice. She opened her eyes.

'What? Was that all just a dream?'

"Were you having a nightmare or what?"

"I don't know. It felt so real."

"Well you're okay now." He sat up a little. Shepard sat up on her knees on the bed and put her arms around Garrus's neck. She quickly brought his head towards her breasts and the next thing he knew his face was in between them.

"Oh Garrus! It felt so real! I was so scared!" He put his hands on her sides and tried to get his face to be released so that he could actually breathe. He managed to pull her down. She looked him in the face to see that he had flushed red.

"…..Shepard. What was your dream about?"

"Well….It was a tough situation. Grunt was….trying to…uh, rape me…"

"Oh my. Well that was a bad dream."

"But then you became my manly bodyguard hero! And in the end you saved me! And, before you became my body guard, I told you that I was going to 'repay you' afterwards."

"Repay me?"

"Heheheh. Yup. Do you know what I'm talking about?" She moved closer to him.

"Hm….Oh. Well then, let's just pretend you're still having this dream of yours because I never go anywhere without being repaid first. Especially for being your body guard. Heheheh." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. They start making out and then fall slowly back down onto the bed. Garrus is on top of Shepard looking her in the eyes. He put his head down and started to kiss her neck. Her whole body started to tingle. (The rest of this is censored and unspoken of….till the end…maybe. For the sake of the readers!)

"Well, there you go Garrus. I'm happy I could repay you." She put her pants and shirt back on and he put his on also on the other side of the bed. She tried to get off of the bed but then Garrus grabs her from behind.

"Uh, Garrus?" He put his hands on her stomach.

"I love you Shepard." Her whole face turned red.

"Aw, I love you to Garrus. But this feels…um, a little awkward." He released her.

"Sorry Shepard."

"That's alright." She gets up and goes to take a shower. When she's done, she puts on new clothes and walks over to Garrus again. He had fallen asleep due to the exhaustion of the big night they had just had. She lent down and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the room and to the elevator. She went up to the deck. She ran to Mordin's lab where he was on his computer, as usual.

"Hey Mordin. What's up?" He looks up at her.

"Ah, Shepard. Nice to see you. Sleep well?"

"Well uh, somewhat."

"Somewhat? What do you mean?"

'It's nothing to be concerned about right now."

"Alright."

"Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Could it wait? I am in the middle of something."

"*Sigh*. See you later." She walks out of the room and runs to Joker.

"Hey Joker. Whatcha doin?" He looked back. "Hey Commander. Nothing's going on up here. I fractured my thumb on the mute button but I think I made my point."

"Heh heh." She puts her hand to her forehead as a sharp pain goes through her head. "Aw man. I don't feel to-." She falls to the floor.

"Commander!" Joker quickly gets out of his chair ignoring the pain in his legs and sits on the floor by Shepard. "EDI, get Mordin and Jacob in here now!"

"Yes Mr. Morough. I have contacted them. They should be here shortly." Jacob comes running into the cockpit with Mordin close behind. They see Shepard lying on the floor and stare down at her.

"What happened?" asked Mordin scanning her body. "There are no vital signs to be found. Jacob, quickly take her to my lab. I will help there." Jacob picks her up and carries her to Mordin's lab. He sets her down on the metal examining table. Mordin walks in and looks down at her. "Strange. There is nothing to be found. No virus, disease, illness. What could be wrong?" Jacob, who is starring down at Shepard, looks up at Mordin. "Maybe she's just tired."

"Hm. Possibly." Garrus had woken up and walked into the elevator heading for the bridge. EDI appeared inside.

"Mr. Vakarian, I suggest that you go to the med bay."

"Why? I don't need any first aid."

"It's not that. Shepard has passed out randomly and is being looked at by Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus."

"How did that happen? Is she okay!"

"Nobody knows how it happened. Dr. Solus has found nothing wrong with her so far."

"I'll head there right away." When the elevator stops he pushes the button again to go down to the crew deck. When he arrives he runs to the Medical room to see Shepard in a bed with Dr. Chakwas and Mordin looking down at her. As he runs into the room they turn to see him.

"Is she okay?" He walks over to her side and puts his hand on hers.

"Will be fine. Just needs to rest."

"Thank goodness." A couple of hours later Shepard woke up to see Mordin tapping away on his computer. He turned to see her.

"Ah Shepard. Feeling better?"

"Uh…I guess." She yawned

"Now then, let us talk about your sudden collapse."

"Oh….I guess it was just that I didn't get much rest."

"Hm. Reasonable. Nightmare?"

"I guess you could say that."

" Shepard," Mordin said sitting on the bed at her side, "not getting enough sleep is not good for human body. Your nightmare must have been terrifying."

"…..Grunt…"

"Krogan?"

"Mhm. I-I should go talk to him."

"Alright Shepard. Be careful." He helped her out of bed. Shepard walked out of the med bay and headed for the cargo hold. She walked through the door to Grunt's room.

"Uh, Shepard."

"Hey Grunt….." She put her head down. Noticing that something was wrong, he walked over to her and lent down on his toes a bit to make eye contact with her. He cocked his head.

"Somethin' wrong Shepard?"

"Grunt…..how do…." She stopped and looked away from him. He stood up straight and grabbed her chin so he could see her face.

"Shepard, what is it?"

"How do…..uh." Her whole face turned red. She rubbed her knees together and put her hands up by her chest. Grunt laughed.

"W-What?"

"You look so funny when your face turns red."

"I, uh." She had remembered him saying something like that in her dream.

"Battle Master." He said almost sincere.

"Yes?"

"It's not like I'm going to kill you for saying something. So go ahead and say it."

"How do….Krogans'…..have….." She swallowed hard, closed her eyes and blurted out the words, "how do krogans' have sex?"

"WHAT!" She turned around, whole body turning red.

"I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Uh, Shepard." He walked over to her and hovered his hands at her sides.

'Aw, screw it. She's just your Battle Master.' He thought to himself. He grabbed her sides and slid his arms around her waist. Shepard gasped.

"G-Grunt."

"Shepard, you actually think that I would hurt you for asking me that?"

"I, uh…"

"I don't even know the first thing about that stuff Shepard."

"O-Oh." She turned around, still in his arms, and smiled at him.

"You're good at hugging people." Grunt blushed, not really knowing the feeling of being shy and embarrassed. He let go of her, putting one arm behind his back and scratching the back of his head with his other hand.

"I-It's nothing Shepard. Don't expect it anymore though. And don't let anyone know that I hugged you." She laughed and ran out of the room thinking about how sweet Grunt could really be.


End file.
